


Things That Cannot Be  (But Are)

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He simply loves her, no matter the risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Cannot Be  (But Are)

**Author's Note:**

> **series** \-- manga  
>  **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns it
> 
>  ** **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- set throughout the series, spoilers for war time activities and who trained Roy**
> 
>  **Author’s Note** \-- I guess, for me, this was a natural for this prompt and I’m betting I won’t be the only one to think of them. Thanks to for the beta and the title.

Riza had been forbidden to him from the moment of their first meeting. At first, of course, they had both been too young for thoughts of love and lust. Master Hawkeye kept Roy too busy to even consider romance, but nothing could completely quell the needs of a teenaged boy. It wasn’t as if he had immediately thought of Riza then. He had his more adventuresome ‘sisters’ to teach him things, but Roy was so very aware of his master’s daughter. He was too inexperienced to fully grasp the feelings that went beyond lust whenever he looked at her, but Master Hawkeye was no fool. He described in painful detail what would happen to Roy if the boy touched Riza.

They were no freer in the desert but pain and fear didn’t give a damn about military regulations. Their need for solace in hell pushed past the specter of dishonorable discharge or worse, time in the stockade. Roy couldn’t truly call it love, more a frantic acknowledgement of desire, hot and demanding as the Ishbalan sun. In the end, Roy thought their love went up in flames the moment she insisted he destroy her array.

He was wrong. She never left him. Rolling over, he hitched up on one elbow to watch Riza sleep. They were still stealing moonlit hours. Soon, he hoped, she would no longer be prohibited. They could love openly, freely. Until then, he’d settle back down next to her and love in secret.


End file.
